


Neko Heichou

by kaorusquee



Series: Experiments [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animal Ears, Cute, Gen, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji gives Eren something to drink to help him sleep, but Levi drinks it instead. The side effect? Cat ears and a tail!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko Heichou

Eren sat in the mess hall, staring at nothing. He had been having trouble sleeping as of late. The mug in front of him held a drink to help him sleep, but his mind was whirling too much for him to focus on the drink right now. In fact, he'd already forgotten the mug was even there. 

"Yeager, thank drink won't drink itself."

Frowning, Eren slowly turned as Levi sat next to him. "What was that, Heichou?" 

The Captain snorted. "Well, if you won't drink it, I will." Reaching for the mug, he downed its contents. Then he looked suspiciously at the empty mug. "That... was really good. Too light and sweet for alcohol. What was it?" 

Eren finally focused. "Something to help me sleep." He told his Captain wryly. "At least, Hanji said it would help. But I don't get to find out now." 

"Sleep?" Levi repeated. His limbs suddenly felt heavy. "Drink works... fast. Yea... Yeager..." Closing his eyes, the Captain swayed and faceplanted into the table.

"Heichou? Heichou?!" A light snore confirmed his Captain was just sleeping and not, in fact, dead. Eren smiled slightly, glad to see the drink did work. After he talked to Levi in the morning, he might ask Hanji to make him some more, so that he could actually drink it. Getting to his feet, he hoisted Levi onto his back, carrying the sleeping male to the Captain's room. He carefully placed him on the bed, removed his boots, and slid the covers over him. "Night, Heichou." Yawning, he left to find his own bed. Seeing the Captain sleeping so soundly made Eren feel as if he'd actually be able to sleep tonight.  
......................................  
"The Captain is late." That statement floated through the hall the next morning. It was another expedition day, and most of the group were finishing up breakfast. Levi had never been late to breakfast before, and especially not on a day where there was supposed to be an expedition. 

Eren caught Hanji looking at him. She looked a little unhappy, for some reason. Looking around, he noticed several others were looking at him. "What?" He finally asked.

"No one else wants to brave the Captain's wrath." Armin told him uneasily. "And since you are able to heal..." 

He stood with a sigh. "I get it; I'll go."

Eren stood outside the door to the Captain's room. No doubt he was going to be mad for being woken up. But he'd be even angrier if he wasn't. Taking a breath, Eren knocked. When there was no answer, he cautiously opened the door. "Heichou?" 

The covers on the bed were rumpled and messy. In the center of the bed was a human-sized lump. 

Eren stared. Did Levi normally sleep curled up in a ball so far under the covers? It was so at odds with how Levi normally behaved that Eren had to fight not to laugh. "Heichou." He called again, stepping closer to the bed. Grabbing one edge of the blankets, he slowly pulled them back. "Heichou?" 

Levi stretched, uncurling so that his head poked out above the blankets. His appearance caused Eren to jump back with a startled cry. 

The Captain sat up, one hand rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "Nya, Yeager? What are you doing in here? Can't a man sleep?" 

A trick of the light. It had to be. There was no way those were cat ears poking out from Levi's messy hair. He shook his head, trying to make the image vanish. "Sir, you have overslept. We have all eaten and await you to lead the expedition." 

"Slept in?" Levi repeated, tilting his head to the side. "That's impossible. You are all just too early." 

"But... Sir..." 

"Are you questioning me, Yeager?" Levi hissed, his cat-like ears flattening. "No?" He pressed when Eren didn't answer. "I thought not. Now let me sleep." He circled the covers and curled up with a sigh. 

Eren continued to stare. A tail. His Captain had a tail... and cat ears. He began to shake; this was freaking him out more than being eaten by a Titan had. There was only one thing to do, really. Bolting for the door, he flung it open and ran out into the hallway. "Erwin! Commander Eeeeeeerwin!!!!"  
..................................................................................................  
..................................................................................................  
"A cat." The Commander sneered as he and Eren watched Levi sleep. Why a cat? He hated cats. Not that anyone knew that; it was a closely guarded secret. But he despised them with a passion. "Levi is a cat. Did anything unusual happen last night?" 

Eren thought about it. "Hanji gave me something to help me sleep. Except... Heichou drank it." 

Erwin sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" Stepping over to the bed, he grabbed Levi by the back of his shirt and tossed him out of bed.

Levi rolled when he hit the ground, coming up on all fours with teeth bared and tail fluffed. "What the hell was that for, Erwin?!"

The Commander gave him a look of extreme dislike. "Look at yourself, Levi." 

He looked down, surprised to find himself on his hands and feet. Standing, he dusted off his pants, pausing when he found a long black fuzzy thing wrapped around one leg. He yanked on it, yelping when pain radiated up his spine. "What is this?!" 

"You have ears too." Erwin commented, pulling hard on one of the extra additions. "You are late for the expedition. Shall we cancel it?" 

Levi rubbed the now throbbing ears, tears in his eyes from the pain. 

Eren watched the exchange with growing anger, not even realizing his hand was halfway to his mouth. Erwin was being too harsh with Levi. Much moreso than usual. Was it really just because Levi had ears and a tail. "Sir... you are not being very nice to Heichou." His voice held a hint of warning for Erwin.

Erwin looked the boy over and snorted. "So you are okay with your Captain suddenly being cat-like?" 

"He isn't cat-like..." Eren began, but he trailed off as he caught sight of Levi licking his hand and brushing it over the hurt ear. "I just don't like the way you are treating him." 

"Levi." The Commander's voice was whip sharp, and Levi instantly stiffened, realizing what he was doing.

"Um, it is probably best if we cancel the expedition." He grumbled, lowering his hand to touch his tail. "At least until I know how I got these." 

"That shouldn't be too hard. I gather Hanji gave Eren something to drink last night. Something to help him sleep?" 

"I drank it." Levi admitted as his eyes focused on Eren. "It did help me sleep. I... think I need to find Hanji." 

"You do that." Erwin's voice was still cold. "I will go tell everyone the expedition is cancelled." He walked out of the room without a backward glance. 

"Go away, Yeager. I need to wash up." 

"Yes Sir, but... I wanted to ask..." Eren stepped closer. "May I?" He carefully rubbed one of the ears. 

Levi jerked back out of his grasp. 

"I'm sorry, Heichou. Did that hurt?" 

"No. Just... that... felt good." 

Eren smiled, reaching out a hand again. 

Levi grabbed the taller male's wrist, glaring at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Yeager." 

"No Sir." He left as soon as Levi released his wrist.  
.......................................................................................................  
.......................................................................................................  
Not surprisingly, Levi found Hanji in her workroom. “Hanji.” He called from the doorway, his voice not giving anything away. 

She turned, looking at the scarf around his head inquisitively. “Can I do something for you, Levi?” 

“Why did you give Eren a drink that would make him look like a cat?’ 

Hanji turned away. “I… I don’t know what you are talking about. All I gave him was something to help him sleep. It absolutely would not give him cat ears or a tail.” 

“Really?” Levi’s voice dripped with scorn. “I have a hard time believing that.” He pulled the scarf from his head, allowing her a long stare at the cat ears protruding from his hair. 

Hanji’s eyes lit up. “You drank it?! How do you feel? Any cat-like tendencies? Are you afraid of anything you weren’t before? Can you-” 

“Hanji.” He rubbed his temple. “I am not helping you with your research. I just want to know why you gave Eren a drink like that.” 

“I… thought he’d be cute with cat ears.” 

“He is cute already.” Levi said without thinking, instantly regretting the words when he saw a huge smile spread across her face. “Never mind.” He wrapped the scarf around his head again. “This better wear off soon.” 

“Levi. Are you aware you just called Eren by his first name twice, when you usually only call him by his last name?” 

Levi didn’t respond, but that was all the response she needed. Giving Levi a few minutes head start, she trailed after the Captain, eager to see what the day would hold for him.  
………………………………………………………..  
He lost the scarf quickly enough, since it was impossible to train the recruits without it falling off his head. The cheers and jeers followed him wherever he went, and more than one person had the gall to ask if they could touch the ears. He’d snarled them all away, wishing the ears and tail would just disappear. His hard earned respect meant nothing when he looked like this. And all the while he could feel Eren’s eyes, watching his every move. It was rather unnerving. 

The day didn’t go smoothly for Levi. It appeared he had also developed some cat-like tendencies aside from just the ears and tail. When someone managed to surprise him, he would hiss at them. A bird landed in front of him, and after crouching and wiggling his backside, he chased it up a tree. When Sasha procured a glass of milk, he had fought her over it, sighing with satisfaction when he licked the last of it from the glass. But what everyone found to be the most interesting was when Levi had gone to clean one of the bathrooms. When he didn’t reappear for a while, they went in search of him, finding him atop the toilet, tail puffed out, staring wide-eyed at the overturned bucket and the water covering the floor. Becoming a cat had turned the clean freak Captain afraid of water. 

Eren had laughed so hard at Levi’s expression, unable to stop even when the Captain turned scandalized eyes toward him. Now, however, Eren was searching for Hanji. He found her around a corner, far enough away to avoid being seen or yelled at, but close enough to watch the goings on. 

“Hanji-san, how much longer will Heichou act like a cat?” 

“I’m not really sure. That drink was made for your Titan strength, not a regular human.” She sighed happily. “But it’s so wonderful, isn’t it?” 

“Not for Heichou.” He watched his Captain sprint off, a dog on his heels. “As cute as the ears are, I hope it wears off soon.” He headed in the direction Levi and the dog had gone, hoping his Captain wouldn’t be too scarred by this whole ordeal.  
.............................................................................  
.............................................................................  
He finally found Levi in, of all places his dungeon bedroom. "Heichou... why are you in my room?" 

"It was the only place that damn dog wouldn't follow me." Levi's voice was muffled since his head was buried in Eren's pillow. When Eren sat on the bed, he lifted fear-filled eyes to look at the younger male. 

Eren sighed, reaching out a hand to touch his Captain's cat ears. 

Levi was so upset he didn't even notice when Eren touched him. "I don't like this." He muttered. "This really isn't like me." He paused again as he noticed Eren's hand rubbing one ear, but he didn't move to stop it. "What do you think of me like this, Eren?" 

"I think you're cute." Eren blurted without thinking, caught off guard when Levi had called him by his first name.  
"Cute?!" Levi sat up, glaring at Eren. His tail twitched angrily. Then he sighed, all fight going out of him. "I don't like being 'cute.'" He yawned and lay down, placing his head in Eren's lap. "'Cute' doesn't accomplish anything."

Eren absently ran his hands through Levi's hair, then returned to rubbing the black ears, smiling when a faint purr sounded in the Captain's throat. Some things about this situation were nice, Eren decided. His Captain didn't usually seek out attention like this, wasn't so open with his feelings. It would be nice if he stayed a cat. Eren would protect him from dogs. And Erwin. And Hanji. And...  
........................................................  
"What are you doing sleeping so late, Yeager?!" A loud voice yelled, startling Eren into wakefulness. "We have an expedition today!" 

Eren looked up at Levi, who loomed over his bed. He was a bit sad to notice the cat ears and tail were gone. "Heichou, that was supposed to be yesterday. You cancelled it." 

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Get ready to go already!" 

Eren was confused. Had it all been a dream? He almost thought it must have been, but as Levi turned away, Eren saw the color staining his Captain's face. Fine, Eren decided with a devilish smile. He'd let Levi pretend it hadn't happened. At least, until he could convince Hanji to give him the mixture to slip into Levi's drink again.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from kinkmemes. Decided to post it here, since I have an idea for the sequel. Was originally chaptered, but I put it as a one-shot here, because it was easier that way. Look for the sequel in a few days.


End file.
